


Pair of mischief: Magical world

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Dark magic in another world is threatening their world so in order to stop it Odin send his son and some of his friends to the that world. They were sent to the beginning so they would get used to the world and do their job but the question is, would that world get used to them?





	1. Chapter 1

//Regina is an OC of mine. You'll have to read Pair of Mischief to understand her relationship with the Avengers.

 

Odin summon Thor and seven of his friends to Asgard. "I have grave news, the dark magic of another world is working it's way to ours. You will all be sent to the beginning of when it started and you will stop the darkness before it can reach our world. Now go!" He cast the spell on them before they can say anything. "Good luck." He whispered once they are gone.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

8 magical children are born into the world but something is different about them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rose, don't you like your new toy? Daddy bought it specially for you~" James coo softly as he wave a doll in front of his daughter. 

 

Regina, or Rose as she is now known, cried loudly the minute she saw the doll. She has always been creep out by dolls and her new parents will have to learn that dolls are a big no no.

 

Sirius laughed as he pick Rose up. "Told you she won't like that creepy thing." He smirked at his best friend and gently rock his goddaughter as he place her favourite dog plushie in her arms. 

 

"It isn't creepy! It's cute..." James pout as he put the doll away. "She'll like it when she's older."

 

"Sure sure." Sirius chuckle softly as he pick up a book from the bookshelf. "Look here, Sweetie~ I'm going to read you a story~"

 

Rose immediately stop crying to look at the book title and when she found it acceptable she smiled brightly and wave her arms around happily. 

 

Sirius sat down and read to his goddaughter as his friend put the doll away. 

 

It wasn't long before the Potters went into hiding, their house is still filled with love as they care for their daughter. And it is their love for her that she will remember as she is left at the doorstep of the Dursley family and the only thing getting her through another horrible childhood. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Draco was a happy baby who seems to be able to charm everyone he meets. He has the habit of removing parts of his toys to make something else and when he started learning how to crawl he would disappear from his room.

 

The first time it happened Lucius and Narcissa almost tear down the house to find him, luckily a house elf found Draco in the library and return him to his parents. They tried everything to keep their son out of the library but he always seem to be able to find a way in.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Ronald was a sweet baby, he would look after his siblings and draw beautiful pictures that is hanging all over the house. They are mostly pictures of their family but the only ones he keep in his rooms are of his 'friends'. They had ask him about them and just assumed that he has a creative imagination, they have no idea they are real people. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Justin is a quiet baby who rarely cry and when he is older he would look after neighbourhood kids even though he usually keep to himself, either reading in his rooms or laying under the tree in their backyard most of the time. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Seamus is a cheerful and mischievous baby but as he grows up his parents noticed that he would speak in a heavy accent they can't place. 

 

He would pull harmless pranks when no one is looking and he is quick with his hands and on his feet. But when he thinks he is alone he would look up at the sky with a sad lonely look in his eyes and his parents can't figure out why. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Hermione is a caring baby who grow up speaking in a unknown heavy accent. Her parents couldn't figure out where she got it from but they love her anyway. She has a beautiful smile but her parents notice the sad loneliness that is always deep in her eyes. They don't know why but they tried their best to get rid of it.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Terry is a calm baby who only cried when he needs something. He stopped crying altogether when he is old enough to speak and he enjoys reading and learning about science so his parents would do different science experiment with him. Though most of the time it is Terry correcting his parents instead of the other way around. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Neville is a loud baby who isn't afraid of anything. When his parents were being tortured he actually tried to save them even though he is only a year old. He grew up to be a polite little boy who is willing to stand up for what he believes in and never back down from a fight. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

One day these children would all meet each other at Hogwarts and change the magical world forever...whether the magical world wants it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose is not a morning person. Not when she is Regina and definitely not when she is Rose, her cousin learnt that the hard way. He stomped up and down the stairs while screaming to wake her up. It did woke her up but it also woke up the beast inside if her, she came out screaming and looking like she is out for blood. Of course she got into trouble with her uncle and aunt, but their punishment is nothing compared to what her first parents and Hydra put her through. 

The one good thing that came out of that is that her cousin is now afraid of her and either he or his friends dare to mess with her. You see, normally she can be a nice and sweet girl but once you push the right buttons you'll be visited by a scary bloodthirsty monster. 

She does find it kinda funny to see a boy two times her size afraid of her, and she would use that fear to teach her cousin to be a better person instead of the spoilt bully he could have grown up to be. And she would help him with his studies, thanks to her he went from failing grades to C and B. He isn't stupid, he just needs someone to help him.

She has also gotten him to eat healthy and in moderation so he lost quite a lot of weight. And in return he managed to get her more food during mealtimes so she isn't skin and bones anymore. 

Her aunt and uncle still doesn't like her but treat her nicer at their son's request, it helps when they saw how much she had helped their son. 

It was just a normal day for Rose, sleeping curled up on the floor and with an old blanket wrapped around her when she heard her aunt's loud voice.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Petunia yelled as she knock on the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said loudly so she can be heard before she got dressed in a light blue dress her aunt bought at a second hand shop. She brush her long hair, which she really hate but her aunt won't allow her to cut her hair, before leaving the cardboard and head towards the kitchen. It is her cousin's birthday today so she'll have to dress and look nice, for the past few years they started bring her along on Dudley's request, he has really changed a lot and she is proud of him.

She noticed all the presents where the table used to be as tie her long black hair into the ponytail while walking towards her aunt and take over cooking the bacon, she is still small for her age so she has to stand on a stool to see the food.

Her uncle entered the kitchen and sat down to read his newspaper quietly as Rose finished cooking the bacon and place them on a plate.

Rose just started frying the eggs when Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley has bright blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his head. He started taking her suggestion of joining a sport after school club and found that he enjoyed football, he would play whenever he has the time and it wasn't long for his muscles to grow bigger.

Rose struggle to place the plates of foods on the table without spilling any of it as there wasn't much room. 

Dudley noticed his cousin's struggle and immediately go to her side. "Here, let me help you." He moved some of his presents on the floor before helping Rose place the plates of food down. 

"Aww...our sweet popkin has grown to be such a gentleman." Petunia smile at her son proudly.

"Thanks mom." Dudley smiled as take his seat alone with Rose.

"Atta boy, Dudley." Vernon ruffled his hair. "Now let's eat so our birthday boy can open his presents."


	3. Chapter 3

//Hi guys! This is the reason why I  haven't been updating for so long! I've been reading Superior Iron Man and can't write the other stories until I get it out of my head so here it is! The first part of the story! Please read and tell me what you think of it! What I need to change before uploading the story and what you want to see in the future are all welcomed! Should the rest of Team Iron Man be part of their plan? What exactly is their plan and just how fucked is the world? Leave your suggestions and find out in the next chapter!

Title: Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man

Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want? 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek. 

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage. 

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup    us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as be gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


End file.
